Digimon Destruction
by PikaAndalite
Summary: Tai must save Sora from many bad guys! Includes new Digimon.
1. Default Chapter Title

This is the first FanFic I submit. It is a Digimon one. Disclaimer: Digimon, Tai, and alot of others are copyright FoxKids Entertainment and Bandai. I am in NO WAY affilated with either. I only own Godmon (might edit it if it appears in the show), DarkGarurumon (same thing), DarkGreymon, and DarkKuwagamon 

Last time, we were being sucked into a BLACK HOLE. Suddenly, Matt's Crest was glowing! We expected him to Digivolve into MetalGarurumon, but instead he Digivolved into DarkGarurumon! *Digimon theme song plays* 

"Man, Matt, how'd your Digimon change into DarkGarurumon?" Tai asked. "I don't know! Maight be the reformed black gears." Matt said. (the reformed black gears are really doomsday devices) "Well, I hope you don't need Gabumon to be exposed more than once, because we have company! It's DarkKuwagamon!" Tai yelled. *Tai's Digivice and crest set off* 

Agumon: Turbodigivolve to, Godmon! *Digivolving finishes* 

Godmon: Dark banish! *DarkKuwagamon vanishes* *one doomsday device destroys the remaints of File Island* 

"Wow, you're good!" Tai said. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Same thing as my other one. Last time, Tai and I were talking when we saw DarkKuwagamon! Tai's Agumon Digivolved into Godmon and kicked DarkKuwagamon's butt! *Digimon theme song plays* 

"Tai, that new Digimon looked awesome!" Sora said. "Thanks!" Tai said. "Guys, DarkBatmon is coming!" Matt yelled in distress. "Agumon, Digivolve to, Godmon!" Agumon yelled. "Dark Banish!" Godmon yelled. Darkbatmon vanished, but suddenly, the ground opened up and Kari, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Izzy, adn Joe fell in! 

When they woke up, they were in a strange dungeon owned by their NEW enemy, DarkMyotismon. "Ha, how nice of you to... drop in!" DarkMyotismon said. 

Will the Digidestined make it out of DarkMyoitismon's lair? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Same thing as the other 2. 

*summary of the last episode happens* *Digimon theme song plays* 

"Tai, I think I have something for you." Sora said. Sora shows Tai the Valentine's Day card she made while you were gone, but couldn't give that to him when he came back because the group split up. *look on the Fox Kids episode guide* Tai shows Sora a picture of Godmon. He looked like a human, and his chest looked like the "Courage" symbol. Suddenly, DarkGarurumon attacked! DarkGarurumon looked like MetalGarurumon, only black as night. "Dark Crusher!" DarkGarurumon yelled. Tai and Sora realized it was attacking SuperMyotismon, who looked like an enormous version of VenomMyotismon. "Super Gastly Wing!" SuperMyotismon yelled. DarkGarurumon fell back from SuperMyotismon's attack, breaking SuperMyotismon's wall the serperates his giant dungeon from the other ones. "Agumon Turbo Digivolve to... Godmon!" Agumon yelled. "Dark Banish!" Godmon yelled. SuperMyotismon fell, but he didn't vanish, the way most Digimon do when hit by Godmon's 'Dark Banish'! "We can't win!" Tai shouted "Best give up!" 

Will the Digidestined defeat SuperMyotismon, or are they DigiDestined to be killed and fail the Digiworld? Fing out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Digimon Destruction part 4  
Same thing as the others.  
(it's been such a long time since I made a new fanfic that I will skip the part about what happened last time)  
  
Godmon: Hu? How can that be? How could MegaMyotismon survive such a powerful attack?  
MegaMyotismon: I am unstoppable! You digidestined humans are no match to MY power! LIGHTNING RAY!  
A beam of lightning lances out and strikes Godmon, causing his power to go down by 50%. MegaMyotismon begins laughing in triumph.  
MegaMyotismon: At last, the your destruction will come!  
  
Gatomon: Not so fast, MegaMyotismon! Gatomon, warp Digivolve to... MagnaAngewomon! *a big angel with gargoyle-like hands and dragon wings apear instead of a seamingly harmless cat*  
MegaMyotismon: Ah, Gatomon. So good to see you. Gatomon, kill your human master! That is an order!  
MagnaAngewomon: MegaMyotismon, you may have owned me before, but now Kari owns me! And I won't help you destroy my friends! LIGHTNING SUPERJOLT! *a large lightning jolt flys at MegaMyotismon and MegaMyotismon flys back, full force, breaking a hole in MegaMyotismon's castle*  
Then, everyone Digivolves and attacks MegaMyotismon. Even his slaves attack him. Flames leap out of the computer console, but when the smoke clears, only MegaMyotismon and MagnaAngewomon are still in fighting shape! They exchange lighting blasts, and both of them wear down. MagnaAngewomon collapses on top of Kari's body. MegaMyotismon falls through the wall. Finally, the fighting stops, since there was no one left standing! It was a slaughter! No one could deny that. Suddenly, MegaMypotismon's leader, a giant beetle named Beetlemon.  
Whoever does the Digidex's voice when there are good guys around: Beetlemon is a beetle-like Digimon. He uses his devistating attack, Beetle Horn, to defeat his enemies!  
  
To be conitnued...  
Narrattor: Can the Digidestined defeat Beetlemon AND MegaMyotismon? why did Gatomon Warp-digivolve, knowing that that was the form she needed? And, what will happen to Kari? (after all, Kari's stuck under MagnaAngewomon's body) All this and more on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


End file.
